The invention relates to a frame of a motor vehicle seat with a longitudinal guide, a seat carrier, a front pair of oscillating cranks disposed between the longitudinal guide and the seat carrier and a padding support for a seat padding.
Motor vehicle seats with the possibility of adjusting the seat pan both in the longitudinal direction and with respect to the vertical adjustment of the front edge of the seat are well known, the reader is referred, by way of example only, to DE 44 37 539. The adjustment possibilities are also termed seat depth adjustment and reclining adjustment.
Vehicle seats are adjustable in a plurality of ways, which applies more specifically for the vehicle seats in a motor vehicle of a high standard. Accordingly, the motor vehicle seat of the type mentioned herein above, and preferably the inventive motor vehicle seat as well, are additionally equipped with an adjustment of the seat pan height, further adjustment possibilities for a seat back and so on being also provided for. The plurality of adjustment possibilities also involves a more complicated construction with a plurality of adjusting and locking devices and of corresponding operating members. In an effort to keep manufacturing, weight and maintenance within reasonable limits and to simplify operation, one aims at making the discrete adjusting devices as compact and functional as possible and with the fewest possible component parts while additionally disposing them in regions of the seat frame which provide convenient space for this purpose.